Rudy Seánez
Rudy Caballero Seánez SEE-ah-nezWashington Nationals at Philadelphia Phillies, WPSG TV, April 02, 2008 (born October 20, 1968 in Brawley, California) is a relief pitcher in Major League Baseball for the Philadelphia Phillies and the prototypical major league journeyman. Originally drafted by the Cleveland Indians in , Seánez has made major league appearances for many teams between and , including the Cleveland Indians, San Diego Padres (four separate stints), Los Angeles Dodgers (twice), Atlanta Braves, Texas Rangers, Boston Red Sox (twice), Kansas City Royals, and Florida Marlins. He bats and throws right-handed. High school years Seanez attended Brawley Union High School in Brawley, California, and was a letterman in football and baseball. He was drafted out of high school by the Cleveland Indians in the 4th round of the 1986 MLB draft. Career Seánez made his major league debut on September 7, 1989, for the Indians against the Toronto Blue Jays. He worked 2 scoreless innings in relief during the Indians 17-9 loss to the Blue Jays. Seánez' best season came in with the San Diego Padres. He posted a 7-1 record with a 2.69 ERA, setting career highs in wins (7), games pitched (57), innings (60.1) and strikeouts (84), while his 2.69 ERA was his lowest since posting a 2.66 mark with the Dodgers in . With only 22 walks issued, Seánez averaged nearly four strikeouts per walk. He limited opponents to a .222 batting average, including a .212 mark against right-handed hitters, and compiled a WHIP of 1.18. He also ranked second among National League relievers with 12.5 strikeouts per nine innings and tied for second in the league with seven relief wins. In a 16-season career, Seánez is 36-26 with 12 saves and a 4.15 ERA in 502 appearances, all in relief. Beyond the numbers, Seánez has shown the ability to overcome numerous injuries, combining weightlifting with some mixed martial arts during his off-season workout regimen. http://www.meadvilletribune.com/prosports/cnhinsprosports_story_054131049.html Seánez has also trained with professional Ultimate Fighting Championship fighters, but denies he will fight once he retires because of his family. http://www.bonitanews.com/news/2006/mar/26/seanez_knows_how_tough_it_out/?sports He is also heavily tattooed http://www.meadvilletribune.com/prosports/cnhinsprosports_story_054131049.html. Seánez is an aggressive pitcher who will challenge a hitter with his 96-MPH fastball. He also has a decent slider and an effective changeup, being able against batters from both sides of the plate. He also does a better job than most middle relievers at controlling the running game, and is a competent fielder, despite a history of back problems. References External links * * Category:Major League Baseball players from California Category:Atlanta Braves players Category:Boston Red Sox players Category:Cleveland Indians players Category:Florida Marlins players Category:Kansas City Royals players Category:Los Angeles Dodgers players Category:San Diego Padres players Category:Texas Rangers players Category:Philadelphia Phillies players Category:Major League Baseball pitchers Category:1968 births Category:Living people Category:Burlington Indians players Category:Waterloo Indians players Category:Kinston Indians players Category:Central Valley Rockies players Category:Colorado Springs Sky Sox players Category:Las Vegas Stars players Category:Albuquerque Dukes players Category:Norfolk Tides players Category:Richmond Braves players Category:Greenville Braves players Category:Lake Elsinore Storm players Category:Pawtucket Red Sox players Category:Iowa Cubs players Category:Oklahoma RedHawks players Category:Omaha Royals players Category:Canton/Akron Indians players Category:Lehigh Valley IronPigs players Category:Players